War and Love
by pandas-of-endor
Summary: Two Padawans fall in love during the Clone Wars.  They must keep their secret hidden, for they do not want to be kicked out from the Jedi Order.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first fan-fiction ever and I'm super excited. I got this idea after watching Star Wars II, so you could probably end up connecting some of the points in here to that movie. =P Please Rate! And Reviews are also greatly appreciated! (By the way, my main 2 characters are made up) ENJOY!  
>Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Star Wars or any character from it.<p>

War and Love

Chapter One: Departure

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, at the dawn of the Clone Wars, Paluna, a fifteen year old human Padawan, lay under a tree reading a book.

"Come, young one, time for some quick training,". A tall Togruta loomed over Paluna.  
>With a disappointed look on her face, Paluna slowly stood up and walked up to the Togruta. The two started to walk toward the Jedi Temple.<p>

"Well you are awfully quiet today," the tall Jedi Master stated.

"Master Shaak Ti, why isn't the Jedi Council taking some action on this first break out of war?" Paluna inquired.

"Ah, well, you see my Padawan, the Senate is what is getting in their way."

"Why doesn't the Senate understand this? We could get invaded at any moment! They're not even prepared!"

"Ah, but this is what you do not understand. The Senate does not want to get into a war. Also, they are prepared, with a huge Clone Army. They may not be at the front lines, but they are still ready in case the enemy strikes."  
>Shaak Ti smiled as she saw a bit of understanding start to dawn upon Paluna's face.<br>As the Master and Padawan reached the Jedi temple, Shaak Ti started leading Paluna toward her quarters.

"What about the training, Master?" Paluna asked.

"I believe that has been enough training for today." Shaak Ti replied.  
>Once the two reached their destination, Shaak Ti sighed and sat down on one of the red, cushiony sofas.<p>

"What's wrong, Master?" Paluna asked as she sat next to the Jedi.

"I have to tell you something, and I hope you will understand. I will be going away for awhile, to save my people from the Confederacy. I hope it will not take long, I need to be here for your training. I have asked Master Yoda and Master Windu to help you keep up with your skills. Now, I need to finish packing, for I am departing in 30 minutes." Shaak Ti was about to stand up when her Padawn spoke.

"How much of the enemy has invaded?"

"Enough that I need to come in and handle it." At that, the Jedi Knight walked into her bedroom to finish packing. Paluna stayed seated on the sofa to let the news sink in. The Togruta, although very dependent, usually don't call in for Jedi help like this.  
>Shaak Ti walked out of her bedroom and motioned for Paluna to stand up. "Come, it is time for me to depart."<br>Paluna stood up and walked out of the room with her Master. The walk to the ship field was quiet. Paluna was scared about what was ahead of her Jedi Master.

"I can tell you are worried for me," Shaak Ti said softly and Paluna blushed. "But do not be frightened, for fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering; which will pull you towards the dark side of the force. I'll be fine, just take care of yourself, don't get into any trouble."

"You know I won't," Paluna retorted.

Shaak Ti looked Paluna straight in her sapphire blue eyes and said, "Many things are unpredictable, my Padawan,". Shaak Ti then hugged Paluna. "I'll be back in no time."

"Master, how come you are not on the Jedi Council?"

"That is a story for another day,". At that Shaak Ti turned and walked onto the ship. Paluna stood there a moment, watching her Master's ship leave Coruscant. She then turned and began to walk toward the Jedi Temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is short =P I actually thought of this chapter before the first one, I just had to figure out some way to lead up to this one. Remember to rate! And I love reviews! So yeah, ENJOY!  
>Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Star Wars.<p>

Chapter 2: That First Moment

Paluna was halfway to her quarters when she decided to turn around and walk to the garden. Thoughts were racing through her head; ones about her Master, the War, and her own future. She got to the garden and sat down on one of the stone benches. She quickly looked around at the breathtaking scenery. Paper-White and crimsion roses stuck out from among the blooming deep green bushes. Tucking her shoulder-length brown hair behind her ear, Paluna took her book from her pocket and continued her reading.

"Excuse me," A tall human Padawan boy with brown hair said. "Do you know where Master Yoda is?"

"I think he might be at a Council Meeting.". Paluna replied.

"Oh, okay,"

"If you need to give him something or send him a message I'm seeing him tomorrow."

"No, that's alright, this isn't urgent, but I need to get it to him by today."  
>Paluna nodded and went back to her book.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I never got your name; mine's Kugo."

"I'm Paluna, who's your Jedi Master, shouldn't you be training?"

"I was about to say the same thing to you. My Master is Kit-Fistoo and since he is in the Jedi Council, it is harder for us to find times to train. This morning he left a note on the table that said: Emergency meeting, deliver package to Master Yoda. I didn't think there was a Council meeting today since he gave me the package to deliver to Yoda."

"Hm, well my Master is Shaak Ti and she just left to go save her planet, Shili, from the enemy. Master Yoda and Master Windu get to help me keep up with my training while she is gone."

"Wow training with two of the best Jedi… you're pretty lucky."  
>Paluna made an I-guess-so face. Kugo sat down next to her on the stone bench.<p>

"I know a place where we can train while our Master's are gone. Kit-Fistoo made me a little training shed where I could just focus my mind and concentrate on becoming a Jedi. I don't see why I can't have another person train with me. Would you mind training with me?"

"Sure, I'll train with you, but I don't want to stay there too long, I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be a bother; I rarely ever get to meet other Padwans my age."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, I figured you were fourteen or fifteen."

"Well, you're right, I'm fifteen too." Paluna stood up with Kugo and they set off to his training shed.


End file.
